Primeira Emoção
by Miss Mousse
Summary: Quando vemos uma pessoa pela primeira vez, sempre nasce um sentimento, a primeira emoção quando vemos essa pessoa. Um jovem nos conta o que veio em seu coração da primeira vez que viu uma bela Veela que não sai de sua cabeça e de seu coração.


**_Nome: Primeira Emoção  
Musica by: Emo.  
Fic by: Miss Mousse  
Censura: Livre  
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Shipper: Harry & Fleur  
Resumo: Quando vemos uma pessoa pela primeira vez, sempre nasce um sentimento, a primeira emoção quando vemos essa pessoa. Um jovem nos conta o que veio em seu coração da primeira vez que viu uma bela Veela que não sai de sua cabeça e de seu coração.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, se pertencesse eu não estaria aqui escrevendo mais de 2887558625986248 de fan fics, sim isso aqui e um Harry & Fleur, casal diferente?Sim sim!Eu amo casais desse tipo, mais sou uma H/G de pés juntos.essa aqui é a primeira fan fic Harry & Fleur do site _****_ a minha fic foi a primeira sendo criada a uma semana atrás começando a ser contada hoje dia 11 de dezembro de 2005,se não gosta tem uma setinha ali no canto pra você voltar pro ok?Só não venham dizer merdas pra mim depois, vocês vão se arrepender de terem se metido com quem não conhecem, já estou avisando ok? Boa leitura pra quem gosta._**

Legenda:  
_Itálico é a musica  
_**Negrito são as falas  
_negrito e itálico são os pensamentos  
_**

Primeira Emoção  
By Miss Mousse  
Primeiro Capitulo

_  
Quando eu te vejo_

_Perco sempre a noção do tempo_

_Talvez consiga te mostrar..._

**  
Dois jovens entram numa sala de aula vazia...  
-O que querria me dizer Potterr? Perguntou uma bela garota de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis com um uniforme de sua escola na França.Ela virava agora pra um garoto que parecia ser mais novo que ela, de cabelos pretos e olhos de um verde incrível.  
-am...  
-non tem nada parra me dizerr?Perguntou a francesa que não era muito paciente  
_-"droga...sempre que eu vejo ela eu perco a noção de tudo"_!pensava o rapaz fitando a bela loira de curvas bem formadas e de uma beleza perfeita.  
-Am...e que eu queria te dizer uma coisa senhorita Delacour.disse o rapaz meio nervoso.  
-diga enton.respondeu a moça sentada delicadamente numa cadeira.**

_...O que é um dia? _

_Pra quem não te conhece ainda? _

_É só uma folha mais que cai_

_Só mais um sol e um luar..._

**-Andrè logò potterr.Disse a loira mexendo aquela boca rosada  
-_" o que seria um dia pra alguém quem mal te conhece,mais já te ama mais que tudo?_**

**-Andrè logo potter, as folhès eston começando a cairr, e esta quasè dando parra ver a Lua.Disse a francesa olhando pra janela.  
**

_...Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar_

_Pra mim é tudo que eu poderia um dia imaginar..._

**-Hum sabe Fleur...  
-ande logo potterr.Disse ela perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava**

**- e que eu não consigo me expressar...  
-tente enton...- respondeu ela**

..._O que é um beijo? _

_Pra quem nunca tocou teus lábios_

_É só o que resta a fazer_

_Se não há nada a dizer..._

**O rapaz foi andando em direção da moça que tinha uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.  
-só me resta fazer isso já que não tenho nada a te dizer.Disse o rapaz segurando o queixo da garota delicadamente com as pontas do dedo.  
Os rostos bem próximos, azul fitando verde, e verde fitando azul.  
Ate que o rapaz venceu a distancia dos lábios, assim selando-os num beijo terno e doce.**

_Pra mim é tanto que eu não saberia nem me expressar_

_Pra mim é tudo que eu poderia um dia imaginar_

**Os dois se separaram.  
-pra mim isso é tudo...Que eu não soube nem me expressar pra ti...-disse o rapaz.**

**-pra mim e tudo que um dia eu imaginei!Respondeu ela com um enorme sorriso.  
-amanhá eu terrei que voltar parra França.Disse ela meio triste  
-volte...Mais você ira voltar sabendo que tem alguém aqui que te espera para sempre, e esse alguém ira te esperar por que te ama!Disse o rapaz segurando as mãos delicadas de sua amada que tinha uma lagrima escorrendo pela bochecha.**

**-não chore minha querida...-disse o rapaz vendo ela abraça-lo e colocar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos dourados dela.**

_Já não consigo mais me imaginar_

_Com outro alguém sem ser você_

Ela acordava em seu dormitório,mais uma vez a lembrança de seu ultimo dia em Hogwarts invadia seus sonhos,Junto com aquele que ainda esperava por ela na mesma escola,uma lagrima escorreu da bochecha daquela jovem veela, e ela ainda podia ouvir a voz dele em sua mente...  
"-não chore minha querida... -"   
-Non vou chorrar esperre por mi mon cherie respondeu ela pro sol que entrava timidamente pela janela de seu dormitório   
Num lugar longe dali...  
-harry o que aconteceu?Perguntou uma garota de cabelos castanhos meio cheios e dos olhos da mesma cor ao lado de um rapaz alto e ruivo,os dois fitavam o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que olhou pro céu e abriu um enorme sorriso.  
-estou esperando minha doce veela!disse ele sorrindo pro céu fazendo os dois amigos se olharem confusos.  
-acho que tinha alguma coisa no suco dele!disse o rapaz ruivo  
-ai!Rony você não entende nada!disse a menina revirando os olhos e vendo o rapaz de cabelos negros balançar a cabeça ainda sorrindo e indo ate eles.  
-eu estou ótimo rony!respondeu ele ainda pensando naquela bela garota que ele estaria sempre esperando.

N.A: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE UMA SEMANA TA AE UM DOS MEUS MELHORES TRABALHOS NO RAMO DE FAN FICS HAUAHAUAHAUAH .  
ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO TANTO QUANTO EU GOSTEI SE QUISEREM VER OUTROAS FICS MINHAS PODEM VER A MINHA DO INU-YASHAPERGUNTA OU A MINHA OUTRA DE HP QUE FALA SOBRE O TOM RIDDLE ESTRELAS DO PASSADO   
BOM GENTE ERA ISSO  
MTS BJKS PRA TODOOOOOOOSSSSS ;


End file.
